Still Faking It, McNally?
by NothatRose
Summary: Standing two feet away from each other and taking about faking? I think Sam and Andy should be standing much closer.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... I've just got hooked on Rookie Blue. More appropriately on Sam and Andy. (Do they have a shipper name?) Anyway, I saw the first few episodes and sam!..Er I mean, WHAM! I'm hooked! I know the first season is already over but over here, they are only showing episode 5. But thankfully there's YouTube and fanficts. Anyway, I've read almost half of the ffs here (more to go. YIPPEE!) and really really love them. Thank you for writing them. You all are awesome!

I've written quite a few for CSI NY's Danny & Lindsay (DaLinds) but this one is my first for Rookie Blue. I hope you'll like it. My apologies for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

**Summary** : How I want the ending to be. In other words : Come on! Andy should be in Sam's arms!

**Disclaimer** : No matter how much head over heels I'm crazy over Sam and Andy, Rookie Blue will never be owned by me.

xoxoxox

The thunder booming in her ears were becoming unbearable as she stepped closer to the yellow sheet that was covering the body lying on the ground. Her frantic heartbeat that made the thundering effect in her ears, numbed all the other sounds surrounding the crime scene. The tightness in her stomach prevented her from breathing. A sob stuck in her throat as she tried to fight the fear and anxiety that was clouding her senses.

"Please no. Please no. Please..please.." she whispered as she stood a few feet behind Callaghan who was standing in front of the body that she hoped and prayed was someone else but the one man.

As the sheet was lifted off the lifeless body, her heart stopped when she heard a name called out at the same time.

"McNally."

She froze for a few seconds before turning to the one voice. The one voice that invaded her dreams and waking hours. The one voice that she fear she would never hear again, a few moments ago.

The heavy and dark chain that clenched her heart was released as she whispered his name before she cannoned herself to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"Sam... I...You..I thought.. I...I..." She huskily breathed his name as tears and laughter mingled and made any questions impossible as she pressed her face against his chest.

Sam's sharp intake of breath at her sudden tackle made her looked up into his darkened eyes.

"You're ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He answered as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. "Yeah. Thanks to you." He placed a soft kiss on her temple and held her trembling form. "You ok?" He whispered with concern in her ear as he continued to nuzzle her hair.

He felt her nod and she squeezed him tight before releasing him, to take half a step backwards.

Sam captured her jaw gently in his hands, like he did earlier that evening, before she could move further away and wiped her tears with his thumbs. She held on to his wrist and closed her eyes to savor his warmth of his palms on her skin.

"Sam.." Another tear fell.

"Shhh.." He smiled as he captured that solitary tear. "Hey?" He angled his head to capture her eyes. "You did great in there."

"Thanks." She answered shyly.

"See? Now you don't have to fake it anymore." He licked his lips and flicked a glance in Callaghan's direction.

As they where standing behind an SUV and hidden from view, Andy closed her eyes and softly asked, "He is there isn't he?"

"Yeah," Sam released his hold on her and pursed his lips. "Maybe you should go and .."

"I thought you said that I don't have to fake it anymore." She held on tighter to his wrist before he could lower his hands.

Sam squinted his eyes before giving her a small smile and asking, "You sure?"

"Were you faking it back there?" Her eyes staring straight at his lips before looking into his eyes.

"No." He shook his head and gently took her fingers and intertwined them with his. "Were you faking about what you said?"

"About meeting the right one and knowing that's just it?"

"Yeah. And..."

"And you being my man?"

"Hmm-hmmm." He nodded.

"No."

"No?" He needed more assurance.

"No, Sir." She broke into a grin.

Releasing a breath of relief, he pulled her closer and guided her arms to wrap around his waist before once again capturing her jaws in his hands and guiding her face closer to his. He gently rubbed his nose against hers, as Andy has learned to recognize as his signature loving but arousing gesture that's becoming a habit she craved for.

"You know McNally, this 'Sir' business only applies when you were my rookie."

"Oh? How about when we are in uniform?" She asked innocently as she slowly sneaked her hand under his shirt to tease his skin along his lower back.

"Didn't you say that you have no problem taking it off?" He licked his lips and gave her wink.

"Well, we are not in uniform now. Undercover?" She traced his lips with her finger and he gently bit it.

"That makes it so much easier to take them off." She caught a glimpse of his dimples before he added, "and I've a few more tips to share with you about being under cover."

He heard her giggle before he proceeded to rock her senses with his mind blowing kisses.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed that. Tell me what you think?

43E12D76-A0B2-641F-0EFA-33A070A5880A

1.02.28


End file.
